The last minutes
by Iremione
Summary: The last few minutes of the last battle. And nobody is winner. Shortstory.


Hi, this is not my first language. I just feel the need to translate this and I did. Hope you all like it.  
  
The Last Minutes  
  
Hermione clung into Harry's hand.  
  
"It's not too late" she moaned. Tears were falling down her cheeks covered in dried blood.  
  
"It's not?" groaned Harry, holding his harmed shoulder against a tree. His face was as dirty as Hermione's. "Look around you, Hermione."  
  
She did it, only for seeing what she already knew to be there. Dozens, maybe a thousand of corpses, all around the quiddicht field. Maybe they were the last two students, alive.  
  
All the teachers were dead. One by one, even Dumbledore, they were blown without contemplations. They, Harry and Hermione were going to be the prisoners of honour for that monster that called himself Voldemort... ironic truth, here, in the Hogwarts valley...  
  
Maybe that of "prisoners of honour" was too much, because in fact they were the sole survivors to the massacre. All of the others were killed... Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville... even Draco was killed... the few students that had strength or energy or braveness... or maybe just silliness to fight the evil after the teachers were down. They weren't too much, they weren't too powerful, but they gift their lives with the sole pursuit of giving any advantage over the younger children... maybe they would had had the time to runaway... maybe. Advantage seconds that they could have used if the Order of the Phoenix had been on time.  
  
But they weren't on time. In fact they arrived disorganized and separated, giving Voldemort all the advantages to kill them one by one and so slowly. Not even they could evacuate the small children.  
  
So the olders sacrifice was vain.  
  
They say war is a game designed by old men were young men are killed. It had made itself an horrible truth in that field. Hermione saw it happen around her, looking not only her partners die, who at least were already graduated... but those few brave ones, from sixth year too...  
  
Voldemort not even bothered himself into letting the children leave the castle... he reduced to powder the huge building within seconds... at least it was fast for the little ones. Hermione wondered if any of the Death Eaters had a son or a daughter inside those walls, but looking back at the coldness in Lucius eyes at the view of his only son protecting to death Ginny... No, maybe they didn't bothered too much.  
  
She knew too well why under that rain of curses against the small group of defense, all of them had seemed to avoid them two. Voldemort would had been holding something special for the one daring to defy him. And for the Mudblood girl who had been his support all this time along... she was Riddle's way to take revenge of Lily. And she knew too how the revenge was going to be, she had seen it happen to the traitor... Snape had received the worst part of all, included Dumbledore in the first attack.  
  
"No... it's not too late" she moaned again, taking away her look, with all of her forces, from the red haired boy who lied, looking at them with those blue eyes of his with that weird glance of fear, love and loyalty.  
  
"But we haven't got much time either. They are near... can you see them? Those hateful silvered masks... it was the single image I had from my parents death... but we can fight, Harry. You're alive... We're alive... promise me... swear to me that you won't surrender... you'll keep your faith..."  
  
"No! Hermione... we have nothing to fight for... can't you see it? Everybody's dead... each one of the people I dared to love is dead before my eyes"  
  
"Yes! We have just one thing to fight for... and it's not our victory, not even survive, Harry... God knows it's not important... The most important thing is that He loses, Harry. He can't win, because then all will be lost... the love your mother put over you, all the dearest things we both have meet into this world... You and me are foreign in this wonderful world, Harry, and it's become our mission to keep it clean for those who are coming yet... we can do it, Harry, we can do it if you just keep fighting... please..."  
  
Hermione got up and with the remainder of her forces she pulled her friend up.  
  
"Let's go! You've got to do it. I'll be with you"  
  
Harry looked at her through the dirty and broken glass of his glasses. She had the uniform done shreds, her hair was filthy and her face pale and spotted with blood. But her eyes had the same light they had had in the train when he first met her.  
  
And as answer to his thought, she raised her wand and whispered a soft "Reparo". His glasses were dirty, but they weren't broken anymore.  
  
"Let's go... looking at Death into the face. You know it... die will be a great adventure."  
  
"The one saying that else was mad or was Gryffindor itself" whispered Harry, sobbing.  
  
"It was Peter Pan..." answered Hermione with a dreamy face.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. He titled his face and caught Hermione's lips in a kiss. If they were going to die, better do it with a happy face. She smiled up at him and took his hand.  
  
Same time they turned around to face of Voldemort, who was looking at them with a smirk and self-confident air. One long hand in midair, he stopped his Death Eaters from attacking.  
  
Harry blinked confused... why wasn't he attacking? He was so sure about Harry's impossibility of defeating him? Then he understood. While they were quiet, Voldemort thought they were disarmed.  
  
He didn't need to say a word to Hermione, because she had reached the same conclusion. Same time and as moved by the same invisible hand, they both raised their wands and shouted the Killing Curse.  
  
And before the Death Eaters were over them shouting so different curses that at last second none of the two friends felt a thing, Harry reached to see the dark this form of Lord Voldemort falling limp to the ground.  
  
They had got it.  
  
Fin  
  
I wish to gift this to my fellow students and non-students who were dead yesterday at the terrorist attack in the capital of my country, Spain. For you all.  
  
Inspired on nightmares all across this full of fear time we all are living. Done originally in Spanish and available here id:1653132.  
  
Wish we had a hero out in real world to fight evil.  
  
Iremione 


End file.
